


Why is Everything in this House an Ordeal?

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: A Lyrium Ghost and an Absolute Menace: Fenris and Reyna Hawke Stories [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Grumpy Fenris (Dragon Age), Hangover, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Fenris wakes up with a raging hangover after celebrating Varric's latest book release to someone pounding on the Hawke mansion's door.He has better ideas than dealing with it.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Reyna Hawke
Series: A Lyrium Ghost and an Absolute Menace: Fenris and Reyna Hawke Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Why is Everything in this House an Ordeal?

The incessant knocking, pounding really, drug him from the fade against his will. Fenris groaned and rolled over, glaring at the petite form snoozing blissfully beside him, completely unperturbed by the hoard of brontos attempting to break down her door. 

“Hawke.” He growled, attempting to work up a proper glare. Hard to do when the object of all his desires was bare from the waist up, her glorious pale skin on perfect display. The sheet tangled around her waist, hiding the curve of her rear, her shapely legs, but her torso was revealed in full as she slept facing him. 

He’d left bruises last night, at the juncture of her neck, half hidden by her hair. He hadn’t meant to, but they’d had entirely too much to drink celebrating the release of Varric’s newest serial. How they managed to stagger back to Hightown itself was a miracle. They should have been mugged, Champion or no, and he was going to lecture her for her foolishness, her carelessness, for insisting she wanted him home, in her bed, whispering all sorts of filth in is ear.

And he, the bigger fool, deserved punishment for giving into the temping curves of her body as he always did. Still, he couldn’t help but trace the love marks on her skin with his sword roughened fingers, half in apology, half in a mad possessive lust.

The pounding resumed again, matched only by the throbbing in his head, and he bit her name out. “Reyna.” 

Her lips twitched, just slightly, and her pulse jumped to life beneath his fingers. He snarled. “I know you are awake, woman. There is _someone_ at your door.” 

“Bodahn will get it.” She murmured sleepily, opening one bleary blue eye while her petal pink lips curled into a sultry little smile. “Mornin’ handsome.” 

“You gave Bodahn the day off. And Orana.” He reminded her pointedly. “When we stumbled into your blighted hallway and nearly knocked over the bench, after you woke them with your cackling.” 

“Cackling?” Hawke managed a little pout. “I think my laugh is charming, thank you very much, Serah.” 

Before he could continue to fight with her, the pounding resumed. Fenris frowned reprovingly at her still form. “They will destroy your door.”

“They will go away. Eventually.” Hawke yawned and buried her face even further into the soft pillows like she could sleep through the racket downstairs. 

Knowing her, she probably could.

“We should have stayed at the mansion.” He snapped, rising from the bed and searching the room through swimming vision for his breeches. “Or the Hanged Man.” 

“The bed in your mansion sags.” Hawke complained with a hint of a giggle curling around her words. “And Varric would have woken us up already with his bitching and you know it. I can hear it now. Why are ‘Bela’s panties stabbed to the ceiling? Who spilled ale on the cards? Where in the Maker’s chest hair did my reading glasses go?” 

He did not want to laugh at her slight exaggeration of Varric’s morning routine, but he couldn’t help the slight huff in response as he located his own pants and pulled them on. Hawke let out a little disappointed sigh and he turned to find her watching him with heat burning in her gaze. “You have visitors.” He scolded.

“Not until someone answers the door.” She reminded him, too sweetly. Too temptingly. She was a desire demon, and he in her thrall. 

Swearing, he left her cozy room and stalked into the gallery. The pounding resumed the minute his bare feet hit the main hall and Hawke’s mabari looked up with a plaintive whine as if to ask _why_ every damn thing in this household was an ordeal. 

A sentiment he truly appreciated. 

He threw the door open and was met by a raised fist poised to continue knocking. Whoever this messenger expected, it was not one bare chested elf, corded muscles trembling with fury, glaring into his face. 

“The Champion is indisposed.” Fenris snarled.

“But…but Messere…” 

“Indisposed.” Fenris punctuated the word with a menacing step forward that had the messenger nearly toppling off the doorstep. “Come back this afternoon if you must return at all.” 

And with that, he retreated back into the warm cacoon of the estate and slammed the door in the startled human’s face. 

As he climbed the stairs, Hawke emerged from her room with a rather defeated sigh, pointing her eyes at him while she tied the sash of her finery around her waist. “Who the bleedin’ hell is it?” 

“I am uncertain. They are gone.” He eyed her form hungrily, the bare legs that had been covered by her sheets finally revealed. 

“Gone?” Hawke asked, a slow, pleased smile curling at her lips. “Andraste’s ass, Fenris. You made them go away? Can you teach me how to do that?” 

He smirked, approaching her and snagging tie around her waist before she could finish tying it. “Perhaps.” 

**Author's Note:**

> FINE DWARVEN BULLSHIT DIRECT FROM KIRKWALL AT [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](http://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com)


End file.
